Work on this project has been suspended because of technical problems. It has been concluded that the micro dialysis technique is incapable of providing accurate determinations of the concentrations of carbohydrates in the extracellular space of the brain in vivo. A manuscript on these deficiencies of the micro dialysis technique will be prepared.